1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to the technical field of a software component assigning system for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a vehicle including a plurality of electronic control units (ECUs) that are communicable with each other. In such a vehicle, a specific function is implemented by arranging a software component in any one of the ECUs. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-237311 (JP 2013-237311 A) suggests a technique for layering functions that are implemented by software components, permitting the functions in adjacent layers to be arranged in the same ECU, and prohibiting the functions in distant layers from being arranged in the same ECU. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-143093 (JP 2013-143093 A) suggests a technique for, when a plurality of software components are caused to run on a plurality of ECUs, stopping a notice of the running software component having a lower priority. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-254484 (JP 2008-254484 A) suggests a technique for, in a system including a plurality of ECUs, saving backup data received from another ECU at the time of rewriting its own data.